You By My Side
by Chibi Binasu-chan
Summary: She found herself lying on top of him, her hands in his hair and her lips pressed firmly against his. He didn't even have the time to "oro." "How dare you make me wait so long for you, Kenshin? How dare you?" - A visit home. KK oneshot lemon.


**Author's Note**: The idea for this fic came to me in a flash; I've written quite a few Kenshin fics now (not in a while, though, so I'm rusty) and I thought, you know what? I'm a big girl now! Let's try something.. a little naughty. ;) This is my first try at a lemon, so please be warned that it is one, and that I've never written one before. Thanks for reading and reviewing, I love any response so long as it helps my writing. I love and miss you all!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

**You By My Side**

A wind chime sang sadly as a breeze whispered through Kaoru Kamiya's midnight-black hair. She sighed into her late night cup of tea. Something about the full moon and dainty clouds rolling by made her nostalgic of better days long since past. Kaoru shook her head and a light smile painted her lips as she recalled those wild adventures of her teen years.

Megumi Takani knew that smile, "Ken-san?"

"Yes," Kaoru nearly sighed the word. "It's been one year and seven months now. I just wish he could have seen Kenji write his first sentence, he would have been so proud."

"Of course he would," Megumi touched Kaoru's hand briefly, but the girl didn't seem to notice. Megumi repressed a sigh. Traveling from Aizu for the occasional visit and check up of her old friend was a bit draining. Not that it was her fault; she couldn't help if her husband was a silly rurouni who felt the need to traipse around the country. "Kaoru, it's late and I have an early train tomorrow back to Aizu. I think I'll head back to the clinic."

Kaoru shook herself slightly and gave Megumi that smile, "You're sure you don't want to stay here for the night?"

"No, no. It's alright. Dr. Genzai wants me to look after the girls anyway, since they are visiting as well," Megumi stood slowly and waved back a lock of hair over her shoulder. Kaoru simply nodded in reply. The two women moved quietly to wash their cups and bid each other farewell. "You be good, alright? I will see you sometime later this winter."

"Great! I look forward to it," Kaoru embraced her friend and watched as she walked from the gate of the Kamiya-Himura dojo. Kaoru's smile diminished. Megumi was still so beautiful and even wiser than when Kaoru had first met her. _I wonder if I have grown up at all, to be more like her. I like to think I have. . . _Kaoru dimly scanned the area, closed the gate, and turned to head back into the house. The wind rustled through her long hair once more, bringing with it a familiar scent, one she could never forget.

Kaoru turned to her right sharply, the scowl on her face clearly visible in the light of the moon. "How long have you been hiding there?" she barked roughly into the night.

There was no response, only footsteps. The wind was picking up speed and it breathed heavily in Kaoru's face with pine and cinnamon. There he was, standing only a few feet away from her. Her hand trembled, white knuckles pulling into a fist. He took one more cautious step forward, and she launched at him. He lurched in surprise, as if half expecting her to smack him. She nearly did, but what actually happened was more like a pummel to the ground, and she found herself lying on top of him, her hands in his hair and her lips pressed firmly against his.

He didn't even have the time to "oro."

It wasn't until Kaoru pulled back with a deep inhale that she did harshly smack him across the face, and he did "oro." She nearly screamed, "How dare you make me wait so long for you, Kenshin! How dare you? I.. I hate you sometimes, I truly do, I just can't believe.." he cut her off with another kiss, this one so gentle that she couldn't resist and melted into him.

"Darling, as much as I would love to wake all the neighbors with your screaming, and continue to lay here in the dirt, it is rather uncomfortable," Kenshin Himura's soft chuckle made her heart pitter patter with delight. Blushing, Kaoru slowly stood and watched as Kenshin dusted off his hakama. He looked up at her with a small smile, "So, your husband can still make you blush, my Kaoru?"

With a curse, Kaoru grabbed his arm and marched him into the house. Her eyes scanned him quickly for injury, which she found none beside the pink cheek where she had struck him. His clothes were somewhat tattered and frayed, and the color of his gi was faded. She scowled, and finally noticed his greasy hair, a few strands of grey mixed in with the dimmed red. "Bath," was all she said as she turned to begin to prepare a bath for her somewhat misfit husband.

Kenshin watched her stomp away with a faint smile, and let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. Worried that she would be furious, he was actually rather pleased with her reaction to his arrival. He cleared his throat, and walked down the old hall that seemed to grow less recognizable every time he left for an extended amount of time. He stopped where he heard a small snore escaping a room. He peeked through the shoji to see the quiet form of his son. The smile was now lost and a deep-seated frown replaced it. _How much have I missed, little one? _There was no response, and so Kenshin silently closed the door.

"Have you even eaten anything? Let me get some miso ready for you, and some tea. Or maybe you want something heavier, I still have some beef stew from the other-"

"No, thank you," Kenshin cut her off, softly, his hand still resting on the shoji. It took him a moment to pull his hand, almost endearingly, from the door. He moved toward her and although he longed to do so, he couldn't get his body to hold her. His words came out in a quiet jumble, "I'd just like to take a bath."

"Alright well I'll set up some food for you while you do-"

"No," he repeated quickly. "Please," his eyes silently pleaded and seemed to be able to look deep into her soul. After a moment of hesitation, he whispered, "Join me?"

Kaoru didn't know how to respond for a long two minutes; she simply stared into his deep violet eyes that appeared ages older than when she had last seen them. Fully knowing that he had made absolutely no apology for his absence, was dirty as could be, had arrived without informing her and had even hidden in the garden for who knows how long, just watching her, Kaoru finally gave him her knowing smile, "Alright."

A year and seven months had passed, and it seemed as if they no longer knew what each other looked like undressed; they were blushing by the time they had reached the bath room and tub.

Kenshin stripped himself neatly, folding his clothes and setting them next to the tub. His eyes wandered to Kaoru, who was carefully and painfully slowly, undressing. Unsure if his touch was welcome, Kenshin simply began to scrub the grime from his body. He was hard at work when he was surprised to find a very naked Kaoru rubbing his back with a sponge in small circles.

She meticulously washed away the dirt from his shoulders, back, chest, legs; Kenshin realized he was not in charge and ceased trying to help, allowing his wife to scrub his entire body clean. She overlooked the new scars, the lingering bruises and patched up sections of skin across his back. They were almost as painful to look at as the years old scars were difficult to see. Kaoru was still scrubbing his toes as he sat upon the wooden bench, when he found her long, pale neck with the edge of his lips. The soft mewl from her encouraged him enough to fully plant a kiss on her pulse.

She looked up, and when her midnight blue eyes met his, he couldn't help but capture her face with his hands and pull her up to his hungry mouth, sponge and dirty toes forgotten.

Kenshin's tongue forced her lips open and he caressed her with it none too gently, his hands raking through her hair, and then down her back. He found her bottom and easily lifted her to his lap, his need pushing against her with fiery passion and hunger. It seemed as if he could never have enough of her. _How have I allowed myself to be away from this for so long? _was the only thought circulating his mind, over and over again. His hands grasped her breasts roughly and her little gasp set him over the edge of desire; he stood, lifting her with him, and pushed her against the wall, his mouth still ravaging her.

That was when she made a little pained sound.

Kenshin released her from the kiss, and suddenly put her down on her own two feet. He took two steps back in silence, shock at his rough actions clearly written on his face. He looked at her up and down. His wife. Her long black hair had grown; it now reached half way down her bottom. Her breasts were still full, though they had never looked quite the same after having Kenji. Her lips were bruised red from where he had so roughly kissed. Her fingers were trembling. She looked back at him with confusion.

He let out a long, shaky breath, and she rushed into his arms once more. He held her tightly, standing there, his face lost in the sea of her hair, the scent of jasmine and the feel of her soft body pressed against his. He felt her shoulders tremble and small sob escaped her; Kenshin ran his fingers gently through her hair and pressed feather-like kisses against her neck, her ear, her cheek, her nose. Her watery eyes met his.

"Oh Kenshin," she breathed. "Kenshin, I love you. I love you, I always will. I am your wife and this is your home to return to," and then it was her turn to place kisses along his face, with special attention to the cross-shaped scar. His eyes closed and she placed butterfly kisses on his lashes and forehead. Finally, Kaoru pulled him gently to the tub, the water still toasty warm – she had guessed at how long it would take them to get into it.

Carefully, she guided her husband into the tub as if he were a child, one foot at a time. She sat him down, and then entered it herself, slowly. Kenshin dunked his head into the water and a smile grew on Kaoru's face. She wetted her own hair and allowed it to spread about her in the water like a mermaid. When Kenshin resurfaced, there was something new in his eye as he gazed longingly at her. He persuaded her back into his arms with gentle hands, and kissed her.

Fire was reignited in both of their hearts; Kenshin deepened the kiss, once more discovering her body, once more adventuring into the unknown. At least, that's what it felt like to him, after being gone for so long, away from all that was peaceful and quiet. Yet, this was Kaoru. This was his wife. _My wife, my Kaoru. . ._

Kenshin's hands found her supple breasts, gently rolling and teasing them. A quiet moan escaped from Kaoru, and her hands roamed his slender chest and back. Kenshin let his mouth fall from her lips and down her throat; her back arched when he kissed the tips of her breasts and his hands teased her flat belly, lower and lower. He knew this burning at the pit of his stomach but he hadn't felt it in ages, his chest clenched at the mere fact that he had left her here, alone.

Not needing to be told, Kaoru rested her back against the far end of the tub and Kenshin greedily crawled after her, fingers sliding down her thigh and into her hot center. Kaoru grabbed his head and pulled him close for a kiss to cover her moaning. When her fingers trailed down his body and grasped his urgent need, Kenshin squeezed his eyes closed and barely covered his shudder of pleasure. He allowed her to stroke him for a few moments, eyes closed at the wonderful feeling, but soon, the animal of Kenshin could no longer be withheld. He positioned himself above her entrance and carefully, slowly, pushed himself all the way in. She let out a loud gasp and he looked down at her.

Her eyes and her smile, the passion behind them, the need, the want, the love, the pain. There was pain behind her eyes, more so than the last time he had seen her. For that, he was responsible. Kenshin swallowed harshly, and still staring into her eyes, he pulled back and thrust into her again. Kaoru threw back her head with her eyes closed and let out a low moan. _There is nothing so beautiful, _Kenshin thought as he set a rhythm of his thrusts; Kaoru's moans and the slosh of the water reverberating through the bathroom.

She was clinging to him, body and mind, and Kenshin knew it. Her hands on his biceps, legs wrapped around his hips, mouth arching up for the occasional kiss. The pace suddenly seemed too slow, and the smile on Kaoru's face broadened, her cries of pleasure louder, as Kenshin pushed into her faster and faster. The heat around them became almost unbearable, both from the water and their bodies. It seemed to emanate their love and their bond.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin half groaned, half growled, and thrust one last time before he let himself fall into her arms, which circulated around him and pulled him into her chest, there to lay his head. The only sound was that of their heavy breathing.

Pressing kisses against Kaoru's collarbone helped Kenshin recover, and he slowly pushed himself up to look her in the eye. No words needed to be spoken in that moment; they simply kissed, quietly got out of the tub and began to dry each other with the towels. After wrapping themselves up, they padded their way down the hall, hand in hand, and entered their dark bedroom.

Kenshin knew she was crying, but remained silent. In the closet were his old yukatas, and he slipped into one as Kaoru did the same and unrolled the futon. She pushed back the blankets and sat down, looking up to see him; the moon wafted into the room through the window and splashed upon his tired face. Kaoru looked away and began to braid her hair down the side.

Suppressing a sigh, Kenshin sat himself down upon the futon; he knew what was next, and so he simply waited for it as his wife braided her hair and then folded her hands neatly in her lap.

". . . Kenji wrote his first sentence several months ago. His kanji is very neat and his language skills have improved very quickly," her voice was barely more than a whisper. "Yahiko and Tsubame are getting married next spring, and you are invited. . if you'll be in town-"

"Kaoru-"

"No!" she turned sharply to scowl him in the face. "How important is your family to you, Kenshin? How important are your friends? We haven't heard from Sanosuke for months, but last word he sent he seemed to be well. Dr. Genzai's health is failing and we're not sure how much longer he'll be with us. Megumi-san was just visiting me; she is running her own clinic in Aizu. Do you even care if your son asks me daily where daddy is?"

"Of course I care!" Kenshin growled and held her arms a bit too tightly and forced her to look him in the eye. "Of course I care," he said a little softer when he heard her sob. After a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into his arms and caressed her neck with the side of his face. "Of course I care," the tears were threatening to slip, but he swallowed roughly. "I love you. I love Kenji. I love my friends. But I have a duty to atone for every horrible deed I have done. Please understand-"

"I understand Kenshin. I always have and always will," Kaoru hiccupped. "It's just. . . difficult sometimes. Couldn't you come home more often?"

He didn't answer, he just held her, becoming increasingly more tired, both in his body and mind. He gently pulled her down to lay upon the futon, her head tucked in his shoulder and her eyes closed with fatigue. Kenshin let the tears stream down his face as his hands slowly twirled Kaoru's hair, eyes staring at the ceiling. He couldn't tell her how much it hurt that he missed so much of his son's life that he was too embarrassed to approach him. He couldn't tell her how disappointed he was in himself for leaving her to defend herself for so long. He couldn't tell her how hesitant he was to come home, and how he planned to leave again the next day, unable to face the reality that he was a terrible father and an abandoning husband.

Kaoru let out a heavy sigh. The life of her husband was so unfair; he was treated so poorly for being such a great man. She snuggled closer to him. She would protect him, she would welcome him home every time he came back, because he would always come back, she told herself. He was her Kenshin, her husband, and she would be as strong as she could possibly be for him. Kaoru kissed his neck softly.

Kenshin hummed at the feeling, but was too lost in his own thoughts. He held his wife tightly against him, as if she might fly away.

_Why does it have to be this way? _they both thought.

Kenshin closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you for reading, please review, I'd love to know your thoughts on this! Thanks again.


End file.
